Recently, a signal processing amount in an information communication apparatus increases with enhancement of the performance of electronic devices and an increase in the volume of multimedia content. At the same time, the signal transmission rate in interconnections of such apparatuses increases and signal losses and electromagnetic noise interference related thereto become a problem. Therefore, much attention is being paid to optical signal transmission with high rate and low noise features and various optical transmitter/receiver circuit devices are proposed.